You Love that Cold Ass Bastard!
by LadyChaos1011
Summary: When Ichigo finds out who his sister, Kurosaki Arika, likes, he is going to...um...I dunno...read and find out! ByakuyaxOC
1. Enter: Kurosaki Arika

Heyas! I'm not merging the story anymore, mind you. please review as well! I've had alomost 300 peps read this and hardly anyones reviewing! But THANK YOU to those who do review nice things! :) Xhands out chocolates to reviewersX

* * *

"EH? A TRUCK ACCIDENTALLY DROVE INTO THE HOUSE?!" I yelled at my father.

Kurosaki Isshin beamed, "My dear daughter! That truck will not hurt you, nor anyone else!! Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Arika, do not fear, daddy's here! Give him a hug!!"

My eyes widened and me, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu (Karin dragged Yuzu out of the way) dodged out the way. Isshin's face smacked into the carpet, and he lay there, twitching.

I put my foot on his back, preventing him from getting up.

Isshin muttered loudly, sounding a bit dazed, "Ah! 'Atta girl…"

I rolled my eyes, and then stormed off to my room, leaving Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu to Isshin.

I slammed the door shut. Once I got in, I collapsed on my bed, fuming.

So, a truck just so happens to crash into the house at the dead of the night?

I didn't believe any of it.

Later today, I had wanted to go over to Orihime's house for a sleepover. I did that, then rushed back in the middle of the night, hearing, over the phone, by an urgent Yuzu, that a truck had decided to crash in.

Gah, I thought, what a lame excuse. I swear the least that that freakin' Research Department thingy or whatever could do is filling that memory gig thing with better explanations!

Now, you may be thinking, how did I know that the 'incident' was just a fake memory? Well, let me tell you.

It's because I'm a Shinigami.

* * *

hm...good or not? review please! actually, please don't review something bad, I want to keep my spirits up!


	2. How I met Kuchiki Byakuya

Okay, screw the poll! I'm just going to continue all of those three stories! okay, before i forget:

'_Thoughts of Akira'_

_'Thoughts of Kaze no Chaos'_.

Review please! Sorry if it isn't long enough!

* * *

_Later today, I had wanted to go over to Orihime's house for a sleepover. I did that, then rushed back in the middle of the night, hearing, over the phone, by an urgent Yuzu, that a truck had decided to crash in._

_Gah, I thought, what a lame excuse. I swear the least that that freakin' Research Department thingy or whatever could do is filling that memory gig thing with better explanations!_

_Now, you may be thinking, how did I know that the 'incident' was just a fake memory? _

_Well, let me tell you._

_It's because I'm a Shinigami._

When my mother, Kurosaki Masaki, died, (I blame Ichigo a little) I started seeing things, very unnatural things.

Spirits. And, what they call hemselves, Hollows.

At the age of 11, a Hollow attackd me. I had been walking back home at 7 o'clock at night (You: That was stupid) (Me: Shuddup! My story!), when there was suddenly a huge roar, and, out of instinct, I had jumped out of the way.I had looked back and saw that a monster with a white mask had thrust its claw looking thing into the ground hwere I had been before.

I had been a bit scared, but also, felt confident, as if I knew what to do.

But I didn't.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered the whole scene.

**3 Years ago**

Ahh! What to do, what to do..., I thought frantically. Great, I just head to the park for a quick visit, and here I am, in the presense of a huge monster thats about to eat me! Could this day get any worse...

The monster lunged at me again and I jumped to the side. I staggered and fell down.

"You have a very tasty-smelling reiatsu...you will be a nice treat!" I looked around wildy, wondering who had talked. Then it occured to me that it must have been the thing in front of me, since there was nobody around.

"What do you mean, reiatsu?!" I yelled at it.

It laughed, huge heaving breaths. "Haha! You will never understand, because I will not tell you!"Again, it leapt at me. And, again, I scrambled out of the way.

"Stay still!" It said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I shouted at it.

"Because I said so!" It reached out for me.

I was paralyzed with fear, so, naturaly, I wouldn't move.

_'I am here..." _the voice was gentle and soothing, serene sounding, and it echoed throughout my mind.

_'Eh?' _I thought. _'Whos that?'_

_'I am your Zanpakutou,' _

_'Er...'_ I got distracted because a wind had suddenly stirred up around me. Strangly, I wasn't effected by it, but the thing reaching for me was. It hissed and drew back in fear.

Then I had felt a strange sensation, and there was a soft _thunk!_, as if someone's body had fallen to the ground.

I had a shock when I turned around and saw that it had actually happened. Funny thing was, it was _my_ body.

I looked at myself, and saw that I was wearing a black..._sumerai!..._robe, that had a white thick sash around the middle, the end hanging down my right side; I felt something that was diagonal down my back and felt for it. It was a beatiful sword, the hilt had the carving of an eagle on it and a pair of wings were connected to the sharp steel (A/N: hard to explain, do try to understand though).

'_um...is this you?' _I thought to myself, unsure wether I would get an answer.

_'Yes, I will aid you in more fights to come. But, for now, defeat that hollow!'_

_'A whaa-?'_ I thought, confused, but then had to roll out of the way because the 'Hollow' had broken though the little wind shield.

I lay there, panting on the ground.

_'Wanna give me a hint on what to do?'_ I thought.

_'Ah, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself-'_

_'No time for introductions!' _I thought urgently as I was suddenly lifted by something. I looked up into the gaping mouth and screamed out loud.

_'Say it! Say "Show your true air, Kaze no Chaos"!' _But before I could say anything as I was passed into the Hollow's mouth, a calm, cold and secure voice said,

"Chire, Senbonzakura."


	3. Show your true air, Kaze no Chaos

Just so you guys know, it's still in Flashback mode! Please review as well!

* * *

_I lay there, panting on the ground._

'Wanna give me a hint on what to do?'_ I thought._

'Ah, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself-'

'No time for introductions!'_ I thought urgently as I was suddenly lifted by something. I looked up into the gaping mouth and screamed out loud._

'Say it! Say "Show your true air, Kaze no Chaos"!'_But before I could say anything as I was passed into the Hollow's mouth, a calm, cold and secure voice said,_

_"Chire, Senbonzakura."_

I was about to look around for the source of the voice, but was distracted by pink petals floating over to the Hollow in front of me. They stopped in front of the thing, then disappeared. I blinked, and the Hollow fell down while disintegrating into thin air.

Now I spun around, but I didn't have to look far. because a man with long black hair, white haori, white scarf, stern face, black sumerai robes similar to mine and holding a sword that was building with pink petals forming the blade was standing right behind me. I gasped, and unconsciously stepped back.

The guy smirked, then said emotionlessly, "Get away from here. You are not a Shinigami and will never be one."

I scowled, though I had no idea about what he had just said, "Hey! If you were watching all that time, then you would have seen that I just turned into whatever you just said!"

He glared at me, "Shinigami! Now get out of my way or I will kill you!"

I glowered back, "Oh, acting Mr. tough guy now are we? What's it to you, if I die?"

"Did I say that I cared if you were dead or not?"

"No, but you should bloody well care!"

"But I don't!"

"You should!"

"No I shouldn't!"

"Yes, you should!"

"No, I shouldn't!"

A low, deep laugh interrupted their arguement.

We both turned to see a another, huger Hollow leering down at us.

The guy beside me muttered, back to his emotionless state, "Adjuchas."

I asked, "A what?"

"Adjuchas."

I was having fun now, even if my life was getting threatened. "What?"

"Adjuchas."

"What?"

I was suddenly held up in a choking grip. One moment, he was only five metres away from me, now he was right in front of me and gripped my throat in one hand.

I gasped, struggling for air. He whispered menacingly, "Remind me, human, who saved your life."

I managed to roll my eyes. "Duh! Your sword! Who else?"

We glared daggers at each other for a few seconds, but then my vision was getting dim. He dropped me in disgust. "I have better things to do than deal with you." He spat, then turned, walking towards the adjuchas, and lifting his sword up slightly. I lowered at his retreating back, fuming. I was snapped back to reality when the adjuchas roared and lunged for the guy. He held up his sword fast, blocking the talons that the hollow had. He broke the contact, and leapt back.

_'You should be helping him'_,My zanpakutou said.

_'I should?' _I asked. '_He's such a jerk.'_

_'Yes, I know he is, but he saved your life.'_

_'Yeah, yeah...Fine, I'll help him...but how?'_

_'My God, what did I tell you to say whne you were about to get eaten?'_

_'um...'_

_'You surprise me...how can you forget in such a short time?'_

_'Well...There is a lot going on! Now what were those words?'_

_'"Show your true air, Kaze no Chaos"' But, i don't know if you are trained enough! It might strain your body...Wait! Don't!'_

I ignored my zanpakutou and held my sword in front of me. I shouted, "Show your true air, Kaze no Chaos!"

Nothing happened. The guy looked at me, raising an eyebrow. The hollow stopped to watch. **(A/N: I know, adjuchas are supposed to be smart, but oh well this ones dumb.)**

My eye twitched. A blush started to make its way up my neck. '_WHAT THE HELL!?! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!!!' _I yelled in my head.

My sword answered back timidly, '_Well, I didn't _say_ it would work...I just said it might strain your body...and obviously, your not trained for this right now.'_

The guy hissed at me, "Stay back!"

I shouted back, "I will not!" I then held my sword high again. "Show your true air, Kaze no Chaos!"

Again, nothing happened. I scowled. The man glared, "I told you to stay back."

I watched as he raised his sword in front of him and said coldly, "_Chire, Senbonzakura!_" His sword dispersed into pink petals and flew towards the hollow. They disappeared in front of the hollow. But it didn't fall down. The hollow laughed, "Do not try your petty tricks on me! I saw it attack, and was able to dodge every one!"

True to it's word, it had avoided every single one because the blade on the guy's sword formed up again.

I said, "Any more ideas, smart guy?"

He ignored me and said to the hollow, "I do not have time for this. Bankai!" **(A/N: A little extreme, even for Byakuya, but this has to happen for this story to work. I do not know if adjuchas are hard to beat for a captain, but lets just say they are! :D)**

I watched as several sword appeared on either side of the guy, taller than him, and alligned in rows. **(A/N: Please don't get me to explain it! Happenes in the fight with Ichigo...or was it Renji? i dunno.)**

"Wow," I said, amused, pratically enjoying the show, "Your dead meat now!"

"Quiet!" The guy said. "_Chire..."_

The hollow's eyes widened.

"_Senbonzakura!"_

The blades dipersed into millions of petals and they floated over to the hollow. They vanished. I waited with baited breath, but then saw, with horror, that the blades that were in the ground, reformed.

And the hollow was still standing.

It burst out laughing again, "Ahaha! That trick is still useless! I could dodge every one of those stupid petals! Give up now, and I might make your death quick!"

My eyebrows furrowed. _If we don't do something, we will die! _My eyes scanned the place around me. Then realization hit me. I yelled to the guy, "Do that again!"

He turned to me, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

He shrugged then said, holding his sword up again, "_Chire, Senbonzakura_"

I smirked as the petals began flying over to the hollow.

_Please work,_ I thought. I said, "_Show your true air, Kaze no Chaos!"_

I watched in amazement and interest as my sword changed. It's hilt turned into a beautiful symbol made up of swirls and lines. The place where I gripped it was curved at the end. The blade was pure white with grey lines and spirals and swirld, almost the same desisn on the hilt, and it was curling all the way up until the point. I grinned. _Excellent...,_ My zanpakutou said.

_Time to unleash my oh-so brilliant plan! _I thought. I swiped my sword at the Sakura Trees on the side of the street, beside the pathway. The pink petals came off gently and joined the others, guided by the wind that I was concentrating on and controlling. Now the cloud that was the guy's petals were now everywhere, covering the whole street so that I couldn't see. Some petals were real, some were fake. I waited for the petals to clear, blinking my eyes.

After a few moments, the flowers started to finally settle, since I let go of my control over the air. The street was littered with petals, and the blades were still gone. I looked over to where the guy was and saw that he still there, sheathing his sword. The hollow wasn't anywhere to be seen. My sword went back to it's original form.

The guy started walking away. "Wait!" I called. He turned, regarding me with a cold stare. "What?" He asked.

I said plainly, "At least tell me your name."

He sighed, and started walking away again. He said, still looking forwards, "It's Kuchiki...Kuchiki Byakuya."

I smiled, then said after him, "Kurosaki Arika."

He disappeared form sight. I sighed, then felt suddenly drained. I collapsed, unable to move.

_'What's happening?' _I asked my Zanpakutou, '_I can't move my body!'_

_'I said you could strain your body. Now you could die if you don't get care soon!'_

_'That jerk! He probably knew I would end up like this!'_

_'Or probably he didn't know!'_

_'Shut up...' _I couldn't speak anymore, and I slowly drifted off to unconsciousness...

**Present time**

I sighed. I kept on wondering where Byakuya went. _'Still, what a jerk...leaving me there...'_

_'At least you got svaed by your dad and Ichigo! They found you like that, sprawled over the ground...'_

_'Actually, I heard from dad he found me first. Wait...What about my body?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Dad says he found me, but I wasn't in my own body, I was still in soul form...'_

_'True...oh well, just get some sleep will ya?'_

_'Fine! Good night.'_

_'Goodnight'_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get out! I really am lazy. i've planned it all out, but I sometimes can't be bothered typing it out! Please review!


	4. Rukia

I looked over my notes that I had gotten the previous day before the 'incident' at my house. Though I was at least a year younger than Ichigo, I was in the same class as him. Why? Because I appeared smarter than the average person and had been decided that I be put higher up. I didn't mind, even if everyone left me alone. I had no friends in this school, excluding Ichigo's ones. I didn't hang out with them, making Ichigo shake his head and mutter, sometimes, "Girls!"

I was revising over my notes peacefully when a certain carrot-head yelled, "YOU!"

I sighed, then looked around. My so-called brother was standing there, in front of his friends, pointing, looking flabbergastered, at a small, layered black-haired young woman.

I heard the girl say in a tolerated and sweet voice, "Hello! You must be Ichigo. My name is Rukia!" She held out her hand.

I watched Ichigo's expression carefully as he looked down at the offered hand. My eyes narrowed in suspiscion when his expression suddenly looked scared and slightly sheepish. Ichigo took the girl's hand as if he was taking a live tarantula he had to take care of, and shook it slowly.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

Again, I sighed, then returned to my notes.

I had a feeling that, after this event, that even more weird things would happen - Aside from all the hollows and me killing them of course.

* * *

I deftly climbed a tree and leant agains the trunk, careful not to slide off.

_'Say, Chaos, do you think there will ever be a big event in my life? I need a bit of a zest, ya know?'_

_'Yah, something big should have happened by now. I'm surprised that you haven't met another of those Soul Society guys.' _Replied my zanpakutou vaguely.

_'I wonder if that new girl, Rukia, is a shinigami? She seemed to have a large amount of control reiatsu from what I could sense, and...it kind of seemed that she had a fake body...I think, anyway, from the looks of it..'_

_'Who knows? You brother has a terrifying amount of reiatsu. Would you be surprised if he was a Death God?'_

_'Ah, not at all. I know my brother. He would help someone even if it was his own enemy.'_

_'True true. Would he ever tell you if he is one though?'_

_'If he is one. We sometimes share everything, but, if he is, then he isn't telling me. If he isn't...well, he can't 'cause he doesn't know about them. Do you get it? Does that answer your question?'_

_'Partly...In fact, I didn't really follow any of that...'_

_'Wow, you really are dumb!'_

_'Hey...-'_

I stopped talking to my sword, because someone was waving their hand in front of my face. I blinked rapidly, then looked up.

"Hey, ARIKAAAAA?!?!?" Ichigo was yelling, crouched on the branch in front of me.

I jerked back, hitting my head on the trunk behind me hard-ish, but I didn't pay attention to that. I was more furious at Ichigo. "What the hell?!" I yelled. Ichigo's eyes widened at my sudden reaction and fell sideways off the branch.

I watched with a sudden amused expression. Unfortunatly for Asano Keigo, and luckily for Ichigo, the carrot-head fell on the other guy, causing them to fall down in a heap. Chad, Inoue, the new girl, Rukia and Mizuiro, were watching, looking either unaffected, worried, laughing quietly or is laughing really hard (In order).

I swung my legs over the branch and jumped down, annoyed again. Ichigo and Keigo were shouting at each other as they both tried to get untangled.

I sighed, then looked to Rukia, making sure to look polite, "Hi, I'm Kurosaki Arika. I'm thinking you met my brother." I threw a disdainful look at Ichigo as he dusted himself off after finally getting up withought falling back over.

Rukia smiled as well, thought my sharp eyes spotted that it was forced, "Yeah, we just met this morning. He said that he wanted me to meet you."

I nodded, and Ichigo grinned, "So, Arika, I might be late to home tonight. Gotta do some tr-, I mean, I have to go somewhere important."

I inclined my head again. "So, I'm guessing that wasn't the only reason to come here with all your friends?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "Hehe, well, Orihime suggested that you should hang out with us as well, she was concerned that you might be lonely."

I smiled, and thanked Orihime. "Fine, I'll come." I drawled.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Boy, was I surprised when I went to the Kurosaki Clinic. Sheesh, this family has more reiatsu than the Soutaichou.

Since seeing Ichigo off, I discreetly followed him home, and, while he was in the shower, grabbed his brunette-haired sister's PJ's and settled in his closet.

When the lights finally went off, Ichigo hadn't fallen asleep yet. I didn't either. I was on the alert for more orders, and I had to be near Ichigo when they came, or else an innocent's life would be in danger.

There was suddenly a ring tone playing, and I got out my Soul Pager, flipping it open.

I slid open the closet door and burst out into the room.

"W-What?? Rukia?! What are you doing here? What were you doing in my closet?!" Ichigo jumped out of bed, shrieking while still keeping his voice to a whisper. He looked the cloths I was wearing. "And what are you doing with my _sister's cloths?!?!?_"

I held up a hand, "Quiet!" then put on the Death Glove (thingy! I dunno what the name of that thing its!) and pushed Ichigo's soul out of his body. His spirit stumbled back and his body fell to the ground. While he got sorted, I spun in a circle, trying to decide where the hollow was and which direction.

I spotted which way to go, and was out of the window before Ichigo had time to blink.

He jumped out after me.


	5. Finding Out

Kuchiki? As in, Byakuya Kuchiki? How did I never notice that? Seems I really am zoning out more than usual. Wait, I am right now, aren't I?

I focused more now on the conversation. I didn't really want to be Ichigo right now, I mean, he had to introduce **Kuchiki **Rukia, a **girl, **to my **weird **dad.

"MASAKIIIII! Our son has finally found a girl-" That was my dad's voice, interrupted, probably, by Ichigo's foot or fist. Judging from the noise, I would say it was a kick aimed at the face. There was an exasperated shout of, "Dad!", then stomping down the hall, followed by another pair of footsteps.

I lay back on my bed, seeing as the introduction scenes had ended.

I wonder if Rukia is the sister of...yes, that would make a lot of sense. Rukia must be a shinigami...but what is she doing here? Shouldn't she be reporting back or something? But then, I didn't sense any shinigami powers from her. I could feel her reiatsu though. Ichigo had probably snagged it or something, or else he just discovered his own powers.

Now I sat back up again, and leaned on my window sill. The sun was sinking lower in the sky, soon it would be dark, and I would see wether this Kuchiki really was a shinigami.

After nearly two hours, I heard Rukia supposedly 'leave' our place and go back to her 'home'. Getting up, I fluidly jumped out of the window, and grabbed the gutter of the edge of the roof, then launched myself up onto the top of the house.

I made my way to which I guessed was the middle and sat there, wrapping my arms around my legs. Mintues later, when it was finally dark, Ichigo leapt out of his bedroom window dressed in the shinigami black garbs, followed by the girl, Rukia, who was in a pair of pajama's which I recognized as my sister's, Yuzu's, clothes.

They paused after a few steps, and I heard Rukia saying, "Come on, the hollow is this way!" She took off, Ichigo following.

I waited with baited breath until they were out of sight and didn't turn around, before getting out my Soul Candy dispenser **(A/N: I think it is called that, I dunno)**. I popped one in my mouth, flipping the snake head open to get one out. My soul burst out of my body and I turned to the modified soul. "Didi, just lie in my bed and pretend your asleep." The soul in my body nodded, jumped down onto the ground, then went back into the house via the window.

I turned and went after Ichigo, leaping down from the roof and running in the direction he went.

After a few minutes, I caught up with them. They were fighting a hollow, Rukia standing by and Ichigo swinging his huge ass sword.

I rolled my eyes at how big his zanpakutou was. Couldn't he control the size of it? And here I was, surprised that he had finally gotten his shinigami powers, or it could have been Rukia's powers.

Ichigo dealed the final blow and the hollow got evaporated, something-or-other and they got sent to Soul Society or Hell, depending on their first life.

I sighed, nothing here was getting to be interesting. Something was bound to happen soon enough.

I watched the pair talk about something in hushed whispers, then they both went back the way they came. I was crouching on a roof, so they wouldn't see me.

When they were out of sight, I started to jump off. I landed on the ground in a crouch. I straightened up, and followed after them more slowly.

_'So Ichi-nii really is a shinigami. I can't believe he hasn't told me.'_

_'Perhaps that Rukia has told him not to tell anyone else?'_

_'I don't know...'_

_'...What was that?'_

I turned quickly. No one was there.

_'Chaos, are you trying to scare me?'_

She didn't answer.

_'Cause your doing a real good job of doing it.'_

"I've been looking for you, Kurosaki." Said a monotone voice.


	6. Distracting Kisses

Okay, here sanother one! Since, on the poll, two people voted this story and I have to add TWO chapters. sheesh anyways, this is an anonymous review reply for the person that called him/herself E:

I do not know what you are talking about, but thank you for the review anyways. XD

Now, on with the story! Oh, and I suck at writing battle scene, so don't blame me!

* * *

'...What was that?'

_I turned quickly. No one was there._

'Chaos, are you trying to scare me?'

_She didn't answer._

''Cause your doing a real good job of doing it.'

_"I've been looking for you, Kurosaki." Said a monotone voice._

I spun around quickly, nearly tripping over in fright. Then I relaxed.

I drawled, "Kuchiki Byakuya."

He nodded curtly, "Kurosaki Arika."

There was a pause.

I said quietly, "What do you want now?"

He sniffed slightly, "The Soutaichou of the Gotei 13 has ordered me to erase your memories,"

I tensed up slightly. He continued, "But, he also said if you can at least get a scratch on me, then you have to join the Gotei 13 when you die."

I deliberated.

_'Chaos? You still there?'_

_Yes.'_

My sigh of relief was audible enough for Byakuya to hear and he raised his eyebrows.

_'Do you think i should accept?'_

_'Of course! That means you won't be able to defend yourself if he erases your memories.'_

_'But then you would be able to remind me, won't you?'_

Before Kaze no Chaos could answer, as if on cue, Byakuya said in a monotone, "If I do erase your memories, you zanpakutou will be taken off you."

I glared at him, then raised Chaos, "Fine then, I accept your challenge."

Before I could prepare, he was suddenly in front of me, already taking a strike.

I leapt back.

_'Hes fast...'_

No sooner than I thought that, he jumped at me again, too quick for my eyes to follow. He slashed at my belly and I gasped as he cut it shallowly over my belly button. I leapt into the air and landed on a roof before he could injure me more.

I yelled at him, "You bastard!"

He shrugged at me, acting emotionless, then held his sword up, "Chire, Senbonzakura."

My eyes widened and I shouted out, "_Holy shit_!!"

His eye twitched when I said that, but his sword dispersed into petals anyway.

They all went towards me and I quickly thought up a plan. I leapt back and muttered, "Show your True Air, Kaze no Chaos."

My zanpakutou transformed and I jumped back again as the petals floated closer. I swung my blade at them and a gust of strong wind accompanied it, blowing them away.

I turned to Byakuya, who was watching me with cold features. The petals returned to the zanpakutou form, and he appeared in front of me yet again.

_'That bloody asshole...'_

_'Calm, Arika.'_

_'Right. Calm.'_

I barely had time to block his swing at me and we both locked blades. He was stronger, so he pushed me effortlessly off the roof. I gritted my teeth and back flipped twice and landed on my feet.

He came at me again and again, his zanpakutou leaving little craters where ever I had been standing. _'What the hell?! Is he trying to kill me?!'_

_'Hm...I was wondering, since our element is wind, can we create lightening?'_

_'Have we got another form of shikai?'_

_'If you looked at it that way...then yes.'_

_'Wow.'_

I dodged another of Byakuya's attacks, pivoted, and slashed at his face. He leaned back quickly, and disappeared.

I sensed him behind me and I ducked in time for him to miss beheading me.

I jumped forward and whirled around to see Byakuya fly at me again and I jumped and his low attack at my legs. While in the air, I aimed for his face again.

He ducked and leapt back; I landed on the ground lightly.

We began to circle each other.

_'Any ideas?' _I hissed at my zanpakutou in my head.

_'Yes, make some lightning, achieve another form of shikai.'_

_'THIS IS NOT A TRAINING SESSION!'_

_'I never said it was.'_

_'Well?'_ I fumed impatiently.

_'I'm thinking!'_

_'Well think faster!'_

_'Hey, I'm nearly doin all the work here!'_

_'My stomach aches!'_

_'You'll live.'_

_'And you won't either if you don't at least give me some intructions!'_

I heard her sigh impatiently. But I didn't dwell over that as I dodged another of Byakuya's attacks. This time, as I crouched quickly, he got some of my hair. I skidded back from him and shouted, "Hey! You fool! that was my hair! Aim for my skin next time!"

I thought I heard Byakuya's response, "Don't you think I'm trying?"

_'I've got it!'_

_'Finally!' _

He seemed to ignore my answer and continued as if I didn't speak at all, _'Create some wind, then imagine that lightning is your second element. Feel it, then say, "Release the True Air of Lightning, Kaze no Chaos.'_

I thought about it uncertainly, _'Won't I faint the same way last time?'_

_'Just do it.'_

I rolled my eyes and concentrated. The air stirred around me. _'Lightning, lighitning, lightning, lighitning...I feel stupid.'_

When I said the last part, a shock went up my arm that was holding my zanpkautou. I jumped, dropping my weapon. I shook my arm wildly, "Holy hell! that hurts!"

Byakuya, watching, raised an eyebrow at my antics.

I stopped after a while, and picked up my zanpakutou.

As soon as I touched it, I dropped it again. First, Chaos was shouting at me, _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!?!'_, and, second, another shock went up my arm.

I shook my head, then carefully picked it up again, ignoring Chaos and the pain. After a while, the pain just stopped, but the tingling feeling was still there. I said, "Release the Flare of Lightning, kaze no Chaos?" there was an air of a question the sentence.

I heard a mental sound of someone slapping their forehead. _'Baka! Arika is supposed to say "Release the True Air of Lightning, Kaze no Chaos!"'_

I sweatdropped, and Byakuya was still looked strangely at me.

I sighed in embarrassment and said slowly, still saying it like a question, "Release the True Air of Lightning, Kaze no Chaos?"

_'Now you did it right.' _I ignored her once again.

I frowned as the grey etchings on my blade turned to the colours gold and the markings on the blade changed to a lightning bolt. The hilt stayed the same.

I cocked my head, _'Yo, Chaos, I can still use the wind element, yes?'_

_'Yes, but this form concentrates on lightning more, if you want to have more power on your wind, you have to use the other form.'_

_'Okay then.'_

I lifted the weapon experimentally. It was quite light, that was good. _I wonder if I swing it..._

I swung it in Byakuya's direction and large bolts of lighitning aimed for him. Funny thing was, it didn't come from my blade, it came from the sky.

_'Okay, find some way to distract him, then scratch him.'_

_'Dang, I only have to scratch him, don't I?'_

I heard my zanpakutou mentally sigh.

I kept and sending lots of lightning at Byakuya, and he kept on dodging them swiftly. I was having to much fun to notice that he was advancing on me at the same time.

_'Behind you!' _

I understood the warning from her words and also that Byakuya was gone from my sight.

I turned and saw how close Byakuya was. He was about to strike me-

...

...

...

But was distracted by our lips meeting. His lips were surprisingly soft. I closed my eyes. Ah, bloss. Maybe when I die... I might _snag_ him-

_'Not the way I thought you would have distracted him, but, good anyways...Hey! Don't get carried away!'_

His eyes widened as I quickly lifted my zanpakutou and slashed him lightly on the face.

He jumped back from me, disconnecting our lips, and he roughly wiped his lips.

He growled, "If you were not going to join the Gotei 13 later on, then I wouldn't be restraining from killing you."

Somehow I believed that.

He turned and disappeared.

_'Nice going'_

I didn't answer, but I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

I felt my warm bed under me and stretched. I opened my eyes, but I had to shut them quickly because of the light streaming from the window.

I rolled over, and almost fell off the bed, but I saved myself just in time by putting down my legs first. I went over the events of last night.

_'i didn't return home, so how did I get back here?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'That thing with Byakuya was just a dream, wasn;t it?'_

My zanpakutou didn't answer, and I pulled up my pajama top to check. The shallow cut was there, fresh as day.


	7. Special Powers

Nearly a week has passed since I found out that Ichigo was a Shinigami and the fight with Byakuya.

When I was walking to school, I checked myself. _Nope, no disease, cancer or anything. What the hell did he mean by die? As in when I'm an old granny? Scary!_

My zanpakutou didn't reply. But that was normal, she was alwys used to me talking to myself.

I left my brother behind at the Clinic, seeing as he wasn't up yet. I couldn't be bothered waking him up. That's because he hasn't even hardly spoken to me. We do have some casual talk, before all this, but its like we're not even brother and sister now. He's always hanging out with Rukia. I had to admit, I was a little hurt by this. But, I haven't been talking to him barely either, so, who's to blame?

I sat in my desk, getting out a note pad and doodling on it, waiting for the bell to ring.

I decided to visit Urahara today. Since we haven't seen each other in a while. I still owe him a slap or two...

While I pondered about hollows and all that supernatural stuff, class began. I was about to zone out completely, when Ichigo came zooming in the doorway. I looked behind me immediatly. And, just like the Soul Reaper she was, Rukia was already there, paying attention to the teacher as if she had been there all the time. She glanced at me briefly, but settled her gaze back at the teacher. I turned back slowly. She had her suspisions about me. Once, when she and Ichigo were hunting hollows, she had asked about me, wether I had been acting strangely or something.

Ichigo, thankfully, replied that I always had acted like this. And, of course, not to worry about her.

Rukia bought it, but was still on to me.

The class dragged on. Did I mention we had Japanese History? Well, now I did, and this is taking forever...

I jerked up when the bell finally rang, then groaned mentally when I realized I had another boring class after this. I quickly headed there.

When I went in, there was this strange guy with dark blue hair and glasses on. My eyes narrowed at him, but I didn't say anything - not that he was paying any attention.

This class began. And I kept on glancing towards the new guy. I had missed the introductions the teacher gave out to the class about him, but I learned, from occasional whispering, that his name was Ishida Uryuu. Serious fellow, I gave him that.

I suspected that he was a Soul Reaper or something, becuase I could sense _some _controlled reiatsu in him. So I had hidden my whole entire reiatsu, making sure that I didn't leave anything out. It was a habit for me hiding my reiatsu. Hollows had always sniffed it out, so I uncovered it when I needed some sport.

After a few classes and food later, I was walking to Urahara's. As usual, he was sitting cross-legged on his perch. I went up to him ,"Hey, Urahara-san!"

He yelled, hugging me, "Arika-chan! Welcome back! So, you haven't visited me after you bought that gikongan, do you like it?"

I nodded, and slapped him. Before he could protest about it, I spotted Ururu getting beat up by Jinta, "Oi, Jinta!" He looked at me. I sidled over near him and-

_THWACK_

Jinta recovered quickly and started to throw a punch in my direction but I caught his fist and threw him over my shoulder. He came back, yelling hoarsely, "YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?"

I grinned and skipped out of the way of his kick, "Haha! Thats what you get for-" I stopped abruptly, and Jinta's fist actually hit me in the stomach. But I didn't top because of that. I ignored Jinta and asked, "Urahara-san?"

He bounced up and grinned, as if he forgot I slapped him in the first place, "Ah! Seems like a whole horde of hollows are attacking! You want to come, Arika-chan?"

My reply was hitting Jinta in the head then shunpo-ing out of the doorway before he could retaliate.

* * *

"Urahara-san, I'm going to check on other people, okay?" I said to him. We were in a forest. Tessai had gone somewhere and so had Jinta and Ururu together. Urahara had stayed here for some reason. He nodded to me, "Sure, go ahead."

I started running in the direction of the school. If I remembered correctly, Orihime always stayed there after school with Tatsuki.

I got there late it seemed. Orihime was the only one standing, and Tatsuki was being controlled by something. I looked around-

There! A hollow was sitting lazily on the roof above Orihime.

Tatsuki wasn't the only one being controlled, other students were as well. _Must be because of that slime thing on them_, I thought.

I was about to go and help but then Orihime suddenly did something.

**(***!!!A/N:I forgot what happened here, okay! Don't blame me! Insert whatever happened here and lets jut skip to the part where Orihime faints...or, whatever she does.!!!***)**

I held back, wanting to see what Orihime would do, and look at this! Erecting a barrier and healing...wow.

Anyway, now I leapt down to Orihime's unconscious form **(A/N: Just make it so shes unconscious)** and hoisted her up. I decided to get her to Urahara's, after all, he would know what to do with her.

* * *

Once I got there, I was surprised to see Chad unconscious as well, and lying in the room. I carefully put Orihime down next to him.

I sat next to Urahara, "What are you going to do with them?"

He answered chirpily, "Well, seems like Ichigo's reiatsu rubbed off on them because now they have powers of their own. They are going to have to make the decision of whether they want to keep it or not."

I nodded, then said, "Don't tell then, Urahara-san, about me."

He nodded happily.

I rolled my eyes and went out. Instantly, I shunpoed towards the place where I felt Ichigo's reiatsu most. I got there quickly and spotted Ichigo and...Ishida? They were both being surrounded by hollows. I was about to go in there and help them, but a hand on my shoulder stoppped me. I looked up and saw Urahara. He was looking grimly at them as well. "Leave them. I want to test something..."

I sighed, then nodded.

Urahara looked at me, "Ishida is a Quincy. Did you know that?"

I glanced at him in surprise, "Really? Oh okay. I was wondering what he was..."

_CRACK!_

I looked up so fast it almost gave me whiplash. A crack appeard in the sky, followed by a huge ass hand coming out, followed by an equally huge ass legs and torso, which made up a huge ass Hollow.

I clapped a hand to my forehead. "Ayaa..."

**(A/N: blaa-de-blaa. I'm lazy today. I really can't be bothered typing all that stuff. So I'mma skip to...hm.... actually, next chapter, I'm going to start off where Rukia runs away! O.O I'm lazy, deal with it.)**


	8. Get Away From My Brother

The moment I sensed something was wrong, was the moment I jumped out of my bed, popped a modified soul into my mouth, burst out of my body, told my soul instructions to sleep, and jumped out of the window

I felt Urahara-san appear nearby, then disappear again, funny thing was, that he was visiting Ichigo. Something about Rukia... I instantly went searching for her reiatsu. She wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't anyhere near the Kurosaki Clinic.

My eyes narrowed, and I cast my senses out again. I felt Rukia's reiatsu and...another shinigami's reiatsu. Must be chasing her. I was about to go, but Ichigo suddenly jumped out of the window beside me. I hissed lightly in alarm but he didn't see me as I shrunk into the shadows under my window. He just took off in the direction I was going to go.

I glared at his retreating back. '_That bloody asshole is trying to be a hero.'_

_'Oh, stop whining! He just wants to save his friend.'_

_'True...'_

I started following him discreetly. He was leaping from roof to roof while I was on the side of the house, on the ground, out of his side.

When we finally got there. The Quincy, Ishida was on the ground, Rukia had a cut on her cheek and was shaking, this guy with spiky, tied up red hair was speaking to her, and **Byakuya** was standing just a few feet behind him.

My eyes narrowed as the pineapple was about to slash at Rukia. Just as the Pineapple's sword was about to go down, Ichigo leapt in the way, blocking the attack.

I muttered, "Show off." I was squating in the bushes somewhere behind Ichigo. I just decided to spy on them for a little while.

Ichigo said to Rukia, "Run away, Rukia. I'll hold them off for you."

The other girl was shocked for a moment, then her features hardened, "Ichigo! What are you doing here! I told you not to come after me!"

He smirked at her, "I came anyway, didn't I?"

Rukia just stared.

Pineapple stepped forward. "Who are you?" He held out the sword he was carrying.

Ichigo smirked, "A friends of Rukia's. And who are you? To go and attack a girl like that!?"

The other guy growled, "Its none of your business. And, if you are a shinigami, then you should be bringing her back to Soul Society!"

Ichigo glared, "I'm not part of Soul Society. And if this is how they acts, then I'm not going there, never have and never will."

**(A/N: i do not know the rest. Just leave it up to all your huge imaginations and lets skip to the part where 'Pineapple' (Renji) is down! =])**

Ichigo stood there, his blade resting on his shoulder. I watched with uninterested eyes. _He only defeated Pineapple...what happens when he tries to take down Byakuya?_

Ichigo turned to Byakuya, "You next."

I rolled my eyes. I watched carefully at Byakuya's moves. He said in a monotone, "Do not get in my way, mortal."

Ichigo tensed up, "No way. I'm not going to let Rukia go with you."

"Your fate is sealed then." He moved slightly, and I dimly heard Rukia cry out, "No! Nii-sama!"

I could only watch as Byakuya suddenly appeared beside Ichigo. I started to get up, but it seemed that the damage had already been inflicted.

Ichigo suddenly coughed, and he spat out blood. As if he couldn't move anymore, he collapsed. I bit back a cry of alarm as Byakuya stood over him.

Rukia cried out again, "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya raised his blade, his face still expressionless as before.

I jumped forward drawing my blade, face set like stone. I said coldly, through gritted teeth:

"Get. Away. From. My. _Brother."_


	9. The Truth And A Fake Death

_"Your fate is sealed then." He moved slightly, and I dimly heard Rukia cry out, "No! Nii-sama!"_

_I could only watch as Byakuya suddenly appeared beside Ichigo. I started to get up, but it seemed that the damage had already been inflicted._

_Ichigo suddenly coughed, and he spat out blood. As if he couldn't move anymore, he collapsed. I bit back a cry of alarm as Byakuya stood over him._

_Rukia cried out again, "Nii-sama!"_

_Byakuya raised his blade, his face still expressionless as before._

_I jumped forward drawing my blade, face set like stone. I said coldly, through gritted teeth:_

_"Get. Away. From. My._ Brother_."_

Ichigo was the first to react. He twisted around, despite the pain, from his position on the ground to stare at me. I _almost _laughed out loud at his expression. His eyes were as large as the moon (maybe that was over exaggerating a _tiny _bit) and his jaw was like a gaping fish out of water. His shock had probably held him there for about five seconds, then he fell back down.

Now, for the other guy's reaction.

Byakuya flinched visibly. I would have laughed at that, but since he was trying to kill Ichigo, I was dead serious.

Byakuya recovered his composure, and he turned calmly to me. "Kurosaki Arika."

I nodded, "Kuchiki Byakuya." This type of greeting seemed traditional for us.

I kind of suspected he would say, "So, we meet again." But, instead, replied with, "Your brother? He may be your brother, but you will have to stay out of this, Kurosaki."

I said steadily, "I will _not _stay out of this. He is my broher and you are hurting him, Kuchiki!"

"You are supposed to join the Gotei 13 when you die, or have you forgotten that?"

"I have if my brother's life is in danger!"

"Hn, your joining is of little importance to me."

"Then why are you implying it in this conversation?"

I forgot about Ichigo and the others, and it felt like me and Byakuya would have to fight _again_, but Rukia reminded me of hers and the other two's existence by asking, "Wh...What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

I sniffed, "Ichigo's reiatsu is all over the place. You could have taught him at least how to control it."

Rukia was too shocked to say anything, but quickly regained her composure and said stiffly, "Its too big. And, how could I? Since he took all my powers."

I snorted, "What about learning his zanpakutou's name?"

She answered back, "He took my shinigami powers, so I didn't believe that that was his own."

I rolled my eyes, then went back to Byakuya, "Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah, _touch or hurt my brother again and I will KILL you!_"

Byakuya just looked unconcerned as I threatened him. I scowled when I realized this and lifted my weapon. He eyed me critically then hefted his own zanpakutou up as well.

Rukia seemed to have finally registered the fact that Ichigo was down and that I, his sister, was there to protect him, but I think she mainly focused on the issue that Ichigo was hurt. She yelled, started to run over to him, "Ichigo!" The pineapple suddenly got in her way, "Rukia! Look! He's _dead!_ "

I raised an eyebrow, _Ichigo is not dead. I can feel his body of reiatsu, its not gone out yet, so that means he's still alive. _I didn't even try telling him that.

Pineapple-kun continued, "If you go over to him, there's another _20 years _of jail added to your sentence!"

Rukia shouted, "So what?! I...I was the one who dragged him into this! It's my fault he died."

There was the word again. I snorted quietly. Luckily, Rukia nor Pineapple-kun heard me, only Byakuya did, and he was watching me intently.

I looked over at Ichigo, _But...If he doesn't get help soon...he's toast. _I frowned. Rukia's next row of yelling interrupted my thoughts and caught my attention,"Since it's my fault he died," - I couldn't help a giggle - "Is it so wrong to go to him?!"

Pineapple-kun looked shocked.

Byakuya stepped forward, "In other words...even if your punishment worsens, you will still want to be by the side of...this boy."

Rukia whispered, "Nii-sama."

He continued on, "I see now, Rukia. This boy resembles _him_ alot."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo move slightly, and I cheered mentally, making Kaze no Chaos groan. Ichigo grabbed the end of Byakuya's robe (thing), and he gasped out, "What do you mean "already dead"...? And resembling somebody...Don't talk about me without my say in it!"

I thought, _'Nice words for a strawberry.'_

_'Give him some credit!'_

_'If he survives, then I will.'_

_'How can you be so cold-hearted about your brother hurt?!'_

I managed a faint, smile, and, without me meaning it, let some of my anguish show. I winced.

_'Sorry...'_

_'Thats alright.'_

Byakuya said dangerously, "Let go, Rookie." I glared at him for that.

I looked back at Rukia. She looked happy, "Ichi...!"

Ichigo was smirking, but pain underlined his expression, "Can't hear you...look at me if you wanna say something."

Byakuya looked down at him. I had a glimpse of his face and I couldn't recall anything scarier. "Really? You won't have that arm for long."

Rukia's eyes widened. The next thing I saw was Rukia kicking off Ichigo's hand of Byakuya's robe.

The Taichou smirked slightly and I really wanted to whip his ass up right now.

Ichigo looked up at her, "What the hell, Ruki..."

She said harshly, "You're a human! How dare you grab my brother robe like that!" I was looking at Ichigo the whole time, now I glanced at Rukia. I nodded slightly, thinking, _'She's a good actor...'_

She shouted, "Know your place, Rookie!"

I covered my head in my hands. I said to my zanpakutou mentally, _'Ah, this is too heartbreaking to watch.' _I smiled slightly.

_'Then don't watch it.'_

_'Eh, that's too boring, but...That's just mean, to think that Rukia would do that.'_

_'She just wants to save Ichigo'_

_'I know that, and I respect her for that. I really don't know how people pretend to betray their friends.'_

_'Indeed...'_

"What...?" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia said, turning, "Lets go, Nii-sama. After seeing such crude behaviour, I have finally come to my senses. Please take me to Soul Society! I humbly accept my sins and my punishment."

"Hey! W...Wait! What are you talking about? Rukia..."

I looked up when Pineapple-kun moved. He put a foot on Ichigo's back. I hissed, angry, then, in a blink of a second, I was right there, holding my zanpakutou on his throat. He looked up and glared at me. I said, "Get off him, or die."

Byakuya made a move, he stepped forward swiftly, and, before I could do anything, his sword slid easily into my chest, right next to my heart. I gasped, doubling over. Byakuya drew his blade out and I struggled to look at him and stay up. I breathed out, "You bastard." I looked down at my chest and saw dazedly that there was already blood gathering there. I looked blearily back up at him.

He said emotionlessly, "When you die, you would be a traitor to the Gotei 13, it is fitting to end your life now."

I managed a glare. "But I am not part of the Gotei 13 yet."

He said, "I will remember that you are a traitor or the Gotei 13 when you die."

"And I'll remember that you are a traitor of my heart after I die."

He looked surprised. I made a witty smile. Pineapple-kun looked between me and Byakuya and Rukia turned.

_'Kaze no Chaos...'_

_'I'm already onto it.'_

My zanpakutou faded out in a black and red mist. Byakuya looked as though he wanted to hold me, but he refrained from it.

I fell to the ground, eyes already closed. My breathing stopped.

And so did my heart.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

First, find out that my sister is also a shinigami, and now...

_She dying..._, whispered a little voice in the back of my head.

I yelled out hoarsly, "Arika!"

She fell, right next to me. I knew she wouldn't get up again. Tears sprang into my eyes.

I saw Byakuya frown, as if something was wrong. He motioned to the red headed guy, "Renji! Is she dead yet."

My eyes narrowed in alarm as the guy knelt down to check her pulse. I whispered, "Get away from her." He glanced at me, but otherwise ignored me.

The guy got up and said, sounding surprised, "She's dead."

My eyes widened. _No...Arika is stronger than that...she wouldn't die..._

"This one next?" Renji said, smirking.

Byakuya moved, but Rukia's voice said, "Let him be with his dead sister for a while. He will die on his own...eventually."

I shouted, "Rukia! Hey...Don't move!"

Rukia said, her back turned towards me, "Don't...even try moving one step...from there! If...you try to follow me..." She looked at me, "I'll never forgive you!"

I knew my face showed my hurt. I just couldn't believe that Rukia would do that...

She continued, and I noticed tears in her eyes, "Your going to die anyway...Conserve your energy and try to live on a moment longer."

Byakuya slowly put his sword away, "Very well then. I will let him be with his sister as he dies." He said to me, "Those two attacks were vital...his chest and collarbone were thoroughly injured. He should die within a half hour." Byakuya turned, "Even by chance if he does happen to live. Not even a speck...of the shinigami powers will be left...Renji!"

The other guy said, "Yes, sir!" He put his word forward in the air and commanded, "Open!" he turned his sword in the air as if he was turning a key in a lock.

A door appeared **(A/N: You guys know what it looks like! I dunno how to describe it! Sorry for interrupting the mood)**.

I looked up slightly, as they all passed through. _I can't move...I can't even say anything...Why?! I came to protect you but I was the one who needed helping in the end..._

I screamed, then blacked out.

* * *

**Byakuya POV**

I regret to kill that girl, Arika. She reminded me so much of Hisana.

_Hisana...._

I clenched my fists, my face slightly crumpling. Then I relaxed into my normal stoic personality. Rukia and Renji should not see this side of me. I was the one leading them both to the soutaichou's office, so they couldn't see my face. Good.

But something wasn't right about that girl dying. Wasn't shinigami, who were in their soul form, disperse into soul particals and disappear? Like Hisana did.

But no, the girl did not. I stiffened.

That means Arika is still alive.


	10. Waking Up

I'm, like, very very happy! I got five more reviews last chapter! Thanks to all those people who reviewed my story and said nice things! I'm definitly going to try and finish this story! This might be asking too much but more reviews please! ^.^ They make me really happy! Heres a reward for those who review! (Hands out ice cream tubs full of ice cream ^.^)

* * *

**_Byakuya POV_**

_I regret to kill that girl, Arika. She reminded me so much of Hisana._

Hisana....

_I clenched my fists, my face slightly crumpling. Then I relaxed into my normal stoic personality. Rukia and Renji should not see this side of me. I was the one leading them both to the soutaichou's office, so they couldn't see my face. Good._

_But something wasn't right about that girl dying. Wasn't shinigami, who were in their soul form, disperse into soul particals and disappear? Like Hisana did._

_But no, the girl did not. I stiffened._

_That means Arika is still alive._

* * *

_I spat at Pineapple-kun, "Get off him, or die!"_

_Byakuya stepped forward, his sword a blur._

_He pierced my heart._

_I looked up, tears welling in my eyes, "You bastard."_

_He said, cleaning his blade, "You never meant anything to me, so why should I let you go on."_

_I knew I had the tiniest chance of surviving if they believed I was dead._

'Kaze no Chaos...?'

_No answer. I looked down at my zanpakutou. It was gone. I looked up and the guy with red hair had it in his hands. I growled, but didn't have the strength to lunge forward._

_Pineapple-kun swiftly broke Kaze no Chaos on the spot._

_I gasped, looking horrified._ Not her...wait, this isn't what happened..._I frowned._

_That was when I fell. Byakuya stepped beside me, "You should die very soon. To make you suffer, I'll torture your brother..." He plunged his blade into Ichigo's back and my brother lay still._

_I reached out, as if to stop Byakuya, but I knew I couldn't. I strangled some words out of my throat, "You will pay for this!"_

_His face appeared over mine. "Good bye, Arika. Remember, you never meant anything to me..."_

_I glared at him, then raised my hand for a punch, using all my strength. I let it loose and my fist smacked-_

Ichigo's face?

"ARIKAAA!!"

My eyes flew open and I stared at the ceiling of Urahara's shop. I looked around wildly for the source of the scream and saw Ichigo sitting up beside my bedroll, sporting a black eye. Bandages covered his chest.

I smiled meekly. Then winced. I looked down and saw that bandages covered me as well. I blushed then glared at ichigo, "Who took care of me?!"

He seemed like he was sulking when he said, "Ururu. Besides, she is the only girl here."

I nodded, "I see." I knew what would come after this. The suspiscions, the questioning...

I cast a quick, sly glance at Ichigo, then yawned, "Ahh! I'm tired! Good night!" I fell back onto my bed, despite the pain, rolled over and started fake-snoring.

Someone shook me, "Hey! It's only morning! And you don't look tired to me! Plus, you don't snore like that, or else I would have woken up whenever you slept!" That was Ichigo.

I turned and glared at him, "Well, go on, ask me and all that! You gonna tell?"

He shook his head slowly. "When did you...uh, discover your powers?"

I sighed, then sulked slightly, "Three years ago."

He looked shocked. He regained his composure after a while and said stiffly, "How did you survive? You weren't breathing and Renji checked if you were dead or not, and he said yes!"

I looked confused for a moment, "Who's Renji? Oh, Pineapple-kun?" If Ichigo thought about a crazy explaination for this, he kept silent. "Hm, my zanpakutou has an ability that can make anything look dead, when, in fact, they are actually just unconscious."

"Oh-kay then..."

"Hey, are you alright?" I kept my face expressionless when I said this.

He nodded, thn grinned, "Funny. Brother and Sister are both injured in the chest."

I smiled back.

Ichigo seemed about to say something, but then Urahara came prancing in. He yelled, " Rise and shine, Arika! What? Your already awake I see!"

I rolled my eyes, then asked, "What about Rukia? Are we going to...save her?"

Ichigo jumped up, "Of course! Wait, I didn't know you cared that much about Rukia..." He raised an eyebrow.

I said sheepishly, "Well, if shes your friend, then shes mine!" I looked up at Urahara. He was grinning, but the warmth didn't reach his eyes, instead, they were full of slight warning.

Ichgio didn't see anything off, and he turned to the shopkeeper, "Geta boushi! When am I going to start my training?!" He demanded.

Urahara waved his fan aimlessly, "Oh, be patient!"

I piped up, "Would now be okay?"

He peered at Ichigo, "Hm...I suppose his wounds have healed enough!"

I glanced at my brother, "Oops, I forgot about your injuries =P"

He glowered at me. Urahara stated, "Wel, it should be healed by now!"

I gaped at him, "He can heal that fast?"

Ichigo told me, "It's been three days since Rukia was...taken"

I leaned back, "Wow. I've been under for that long..."

_'Is that usual?'_

_'__Of course, why?'_

_'Because, since we last did it, me being unconscious lasted only one day.'_

_'Ah I haven't told you yet.'_

_'Told me what?'_

_'However serious your injury is, that how long you will be out.'_

_'Ah, okay then. So when that hollow said, "_If you are dead, then I am not going to eat you, since it won't be fun!" _i only had a shallow cut on my arm I was only out for an hour?"_

_'Precisely. Also, another thing i haven't told you yet.'_

_'What?'_

_'When you are unconscious, whatever wound you have on your body heals. When you got... pierced by...Byakuya...that took longer to mend.'_

_'Okay then.'_

I got up stretching, ignoring Ichigo's protests. There was a little twinge of pain in my stomach, but it seemed all well. I turned so the other two boys wouldn't see and pushed down my bandages slightly. And there it was. I winced, and Ichigo asked, "What's wrong, Arika?"

I looked at my chest and saw that there was a small scar there, where Byakuya had hurt me. I pushed the bandages back up and whirled around to the other two, putting on a bright smile. "Urahara-san? What can I wear?"

He smiled cheekily and lead me to another room, Ichigo following. In the room, there was a trunk under the window and a wardrobe in the corner. In the middle of the room, there was a huge pile of clothes. _Girl _clothes I might add.

I then turned and kicked Ichigo and Urahara out, literally. "Shoo, shoo! Oh, and, Ichigo?"

He said, "What?"

I continued, "Don't let anyone peek, and if I do catch any boy being a peeping tom, then I _will _kill you!"

I slammed the door on their faces, and I swear I heard Ichigo say to Urahara, "Shes serious."


	11. Break in at Seireitei

_I got up stretching, ignoring Ichigo's protests. There was a little twinge of pain in my stomach, but it seemed all well. I turned so the other two boys wouldn't see and pushed down my bandages slightly. And there it was. I winced, and Ichigo asked, "What's wrong, Arika?"_

_I looked at my chest and saw that there was a small scar there, where Byakuya had hurt me. I pushed the bandages back up and whirled around to the other two, putting on a bright smile. "Urahara-san? What can I wear?"_

_He smiled cheekily and lead me to another room, Ichigo following. In the room, there was a trunk under the window and a wardrobe in the corner. In the middle of the room, there was a huge pile of clothes. Girl clothes I might add._

_I then turned and kicked Ichigo and Urahara out, literally. "Shoo, shoo! Oh, and, Ichigo?"_

_He said, "What?"_

_I continued, "Don't let anyone peek, and if I do catch any boy being a peeping tom, then I will kill you!"_

_I slammed the door on their faces, and I swear I heard Ichigo say to Urahara, "Shes serious."_

After some deliberation of picking the clothes and deciding what would look good on me and would help me move around, I chose a fighting kimono with a slash down the side, waist to the bottom, it was black with a purple and blue dragon down the other side of the slash. I also wore black leather gloves, and dark shorts. I tied my hair up, leaving the bit in front of my ears out. **(A/N: Hard to explain, please try to get it!)**

Before I put this all on, I got out of my body and swapped my shinigami clothes with it,**(A/N: Who said you can't take off the shinigami outfit?)** since I was getting bored of just the black robe and also that Byakuya ruined it with his sword.

I walked out of the room, still adjusting my dress, then found that nobody was around. I growled slightly, then headed towards Urahara's basement. I had a suspision that the shop owner would want to train Ichigo there.

I heard Urahara excalim, "No way! This place is amazing! Who would have guessed that all this time there was a huge subterranian training ground under my store?"

And I was right. I jumped down into the hole, ignoring the helping ladder, and landed in a crouch in front of Ichigo. He jumped back when I suddenly appeared in front of him. He yelled at me, "WHAT THE HELL, ARIKA?!?!"

I glared at him. He was so loud! And, before he could suspect it , I punched him in the jaw and he went flying back about ten metres.

Amazingly, he jumped right back up and started marching back towards me, fists up, and yelling his head of with obesceties **(A/N: is that the word for yelling swear words?) **

"I don't think he will be able to concentrate now." said Urahara's voice. I turned and saw him, a nervous Ururu, a silent Tessai and a gaping Jinta.

I shrugged. _Whoops, didn't notice them there!_

And thats how the training began.

Ichigo came back, still grumbling, and he growled out, "Lets get on with this training...or what ever you call it." I stepped back, I only wanted to observe, which would be quite fun.

Uarahara said seriously, "Always be careful what you ask for, Ichigo." He suddenly turned and slammed his cane on Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo gave a yell as his soul form skidded back on the ground, while his real body slumped to the ground. I looked at the chain on his chest. Wow, thats quite long...

Ichigo jumped up and yelled, "Hey! Whats the big idea?! Knocking me down like that you..." He trailed off, then went on one knee. He looked kind of dizzy.

Urahara stated, "It's hard for you to breath when your in the form of a soul, isn't it, Ichigo? Right now your soul sleep, which is the wellspring of your spirit energy..."

I tuned out, I knew all of this. So far it was boring. I really wanted to see the humiliation of Ichigo, after all, isn't that why I came here?

Ururu went first. She wore these gloves and a head cap thing and started beating up Ichigo. I was cracking up so hard when Ichigo yelled out, while putting on the same thing at Ururu except it was red, "**TAKE THIS, THE POWER OF RIGHTEOUSNESS IN PLACE! RIGHTEOUS ARMOR, THE JUSTICE HEADBAND!! EQUIP AND PROTECT ME!!**"

I rolled on the ground, laughing. If I could die of laughter, then I would have done so a million times already. "AHHHHAAAAHAHAH!" I goofed, "HE ACTUALLY SAID IT!!! HAHAAHA!"

Ichigo skidded to a stop to look at us, "What?! Your gonna pay for that!"

A bit of Ichigo beating by a young woman, and Urahara declared that Lesson One is cleared. Ichigo leapt up, "What?! How could I have completed that?! I just lost to her!"

I tuned out as Urahara explained the stuff about dodging and what not. This was getting boring again...

Urahara now said, as I listened back in, "Anyways, now onto Lesson Two!" He started walking away somewhere. I followed, Ichigo staggering after me.

When we got to where I knew a hole was, Tessai suddenly sat on Ichigo. He yelled, "Hey! Get off me!"

Urahara nodded, and a huge hole suddenly appeared beneath Ichigo and Tessai and they both went flying down. Well, not flying, more like falling. I yawed, and said, before Urahara could, "Can I go to sleep now?"

He waved me off, "Whatever. You sure you want to miss this?"

I shrugged, "Eh. He'll live without me...if he does live, that is."

Urahara grinned, and covered half his face with his fan, "Well, you go and have fun."

I nodded, "I'll be off hunting some hollows." I shunpoed over to where the long ladder was and looked up.

I complained to my zanpakutou, _'I'm not clinbing up all this way!'_

_'Don't look at me!'_

_'Your not very useful right now!'_

_'Oh well, you'll get used to climbing up tall ladders and what-not.'_

_'Chaos!'_

_'Fine!'_

_'Yay!'_

I felt my zanpakutou concentrate on an image of my suddenly shooting up a couple of metres, then, it suddenly came true. I felt light, as if I didn't have to carry the weight of a body around, then I was instantly on the floor beside the trap door that led down to the 'basement'.

I grinned, and whooped, "Kami, you should this that all the time, Chaos! It's really exhalerating!"

_'Act a bit more mature, won't you?'_

* * *

**(A/N: I will actually skip a lot just to get Akira to meet with byakuya again. Sorry to you guys who like it dragged out! Just that I can't be bothered =P .)**

And there he was. Running like he had never run before. Wait, let me rephrase that, like he was running for his life!

Sprinting actually. He shoots, he scores! Hehe, this isn't basketball. Anyways, he's sprinting really hard, as if he were late for something that depended on his life! But what could that be?

Aha! Kurosaki Arika knows!

I watch as he comes nearer and nearer to my hiding place. 10 steps away... 8... 6... 5... 4, 3... 2...

I stuck out my foot.

CRASH!

And the crowd goes wild!

Hook, line and sinker, baby! Ichigo totally fell for my trick!

I grinned as his face went right~ into the concrete.

I covered my mouth. Oops, maybe that was a bit violent...

Ignoring Ichigo's groan of pain, I conviniently and stealthily ducked around the corner of the pathway. When Ichigo couldn't see me, I sauntered around the corner of the walkway and, seeing Ichigo still face down, I ran over to him, pretending to be concerned and panicked. "Oh no! Ichigo? Ichigo! Are you are alright?" I cried dramatically, shaking his shoulder. He shook his head groggily, looked up at me, then suddenly jumped back in a crouch away from and yelled, "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!"

I frowned innocently, "What do you mean?"

"YOU TRIPPED ME UP!!!"

I shook my head, "You must have concussion! I must get you to Urahara's right away!"

He glowered at me, and I smirked at him. He screamed, "IT _WAS _YOU WASN"T TI?! WHEN I GET FIXED UP I'LL MAKE SURE TO..." I hummed, blocking my ears, and started walking off. Even though my fingers were covering my ears, I could still hear his furious yelling, "KUROSAKI ARIKA! DON'T YOU _DARE _WALK AWAY FROM ME!!"

...

* * *

**(Skipping ahead to where they are all in the shiney ball! I can't remember what happened there, so just bear with me!)**

From tripping Ichigo and going in... what was it called? A Senkaimon? ...to being launched out into Soul Society in what looked like... a transparent ball.

I yawned, and was about to take my hand off the orb that we were all hanging onto, but the gorilla (Ganju) said sharply, "Don't take your hand off! It will throw us off balance!"

So I resorted to going in my little dreamworld. There I was, getting my skin tanned on the beach, under the sun, and this hot as guy comes along! I saw myself in the dreamworld thingy look up and see the dark-haired guy's oh-so-muscular chest, and his hair was so soft looking...

My eyes widened in the real world, and I jumped, yelping a little, and raised my hands to rub my eyes. I shook my head vehemently.

Orihime frowned in cocnern, "Whats wrong, Arika-san?"

I said, "Nothing." And that was the first time I daydreamed of Kuchiki Byakuya.

_'Oooh! Arika-chan's going after _that _guy, huh? Didn't know you had the hots for him!' _I heard her irritating laughter in my head. My eyebrow twitched.

_'Hey! You said that he was hot as well! I think the link between us is the reason for this! _Your _crush on _him_ is affecting _me_!'_

_-'Don't pin this all on me! For all we know, _you _could like _him _and it is rubbing out on _me_!'- _**(A/N: For some weird reason, the underlining won't work on this line, so this line is Chaos speaking, got it?)**

_'Fine, how about we have a bet!"_

_'Aren't you too young??'_

_'Oh shoosh! Are we on?!'_

_'Of course! What are we betting on?'_

_'Me getting a kiss from Byakuya after all this is over!'_

_'Haha! As if you can win! What are the stakes?'_

_'If he doesn't kiss me then...'_

_'YOU HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR KIMONO TO A BRIGHT PINK COLOUR!!'_

_'WHAT?!?!?! Kuso! Fine, if I get him to kiss me... "_

But I was suddenly interrupted by Ichigo's shouting, "ARIKA!!! GET YOUR FREAKIN' HAND ON THE FREAKIN' BALL SO WE FREAKIN' WON'T FREAKIN' LOSE OUR FREAKIN' BALANCE!!!"

I came to with a start, and looked down. It was true, my hands weren't on the little orb thing in front of me. I shrugged and said calmly to Ichigo, "Ah, shut your mouth, we'll live! With you pounding all your reiatsu into the tiny thing..."

He glared at me, then suddenly, it went crazy. Everthing was chaos. Since my body was shaken around so much, I was pretty disorientated and dizzy.

WHAM!

I felt my body hit the ground hard, and I groaned aloud. I shook my head groggily, and looked up. I was right in the middle of a street **(A/N: Pathway, walkway, hallway, I don't know what the hell it is! You know where Ganju and Ichigo land? If you know the scenery, then don't ask me to explain it, 'cause you've already got it in your head! I don't know how to describe it!)**. I sighed, and tried to move, but I gave a muffled cry of pain when pain shot up my spine.

_'Chaos?'_

_'Onto it!'_

Already, I could feel my body start to knit up. I relaxed as the soothing sensation swept over my body, then just as it as almost done after about five minutes, I heard the sound of running footsteps and voices.

"I heard a crash over here!"

"It must be a ryoka!"

"If it is one of them, should we attack?"

"No, we should restrain it, then wait for taichou to come" I knew that voice. I tried to place it, but my fuzzed up brain wouldn't allow me to.

"Yes, fukutaichou!"

I groaned again, but it wasn't from the pain. Out of all the squads, it just _has _to be his, doesn't it?


	12. Baboon Hair and Sloth

_"I heard a crash over here!"_

_"It must be a ryoka!"_

_"If it is one of them, should we attack?"_

_"No, we should restrain it, then wait for taichou to come" I knew that voice. I tried to place it, but my fuzzed up brain wouldn't allow me to._

_"Yes, fukutaichou!"_

_I groaned again, but it wasn't from the pain. Out of all the squads, it just has to be his, doesn't it?_

I just lay there, waiting for them to discover me. I had a plan: They would find me. Capture me. Keep me captive. I heal myself up. Bust out of there. Go to where Rukia is held. Free her.

I went over the plan again. Sounded pretty dumb to me, but it was all I had. After all, I really couldn't be bothered fighting every one of that stupid Kuchiki's Division. Added to that, Ichigo, Gorilla, Chad, Orihime, me and Yoruichi - we were separated. No point there, really, to get even more hurt.

So, I just lay there in the crater I made, stretching out, while ignoring the pain, and put my hands on the back of my head, as if I was sunbathing on the beach.

Renji and other members of his Squad came skidding around the corner. The Lieutenant unsheathed his sword, "Ryoka! We come with peace!"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see my face,"Yeah, yeah! Peace, alright! Why have you got your sword out?"

I saw Renji stop short out of the corner of my eye. He suddenly pointed at me, his eyes wide and freaked out (anime like), "Oh my God! Zombie from the dead!"

I sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What are you on?"

One of the officers behind Renji had the nerve to say, "Baboon Hair."

Pineapple said tersely, "Don't give me a reason to demote you."

The one who had spoken hurridly said, "No, Sir! Sorry, Sir!"

Renji cleared his throat, "Why are you alive?"

I shrugged, "You didn't kill me properly."

Silence.

I lay back down in my crater and said casually, "Well? Aren't you gonna arrest me? Threaten me to come with you?"

The officer behind Renji said, "She's got a point."

Pineapple looked like he was about to scold the person, but he seemed to let it slip by as he said, "Whatever. You are under arrest, Ryoka! Come with us peacefully and we will not fight."

I sighed, "You know my name." When Renji didn't answer I said, "Well, I surrender! No need for a fight. I really can't be bothered."

He gaped at me, "Your not going to fight?"

I waved a hand, "Naah~." Renji waved some of his comrades over; they all surrounded me in a tight circle. One of them pointed at me and said, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo 9: Geki!" A red light engulfed me. I tried moving any part of my body, but all I could move was my mouth and vocal cords, and my eyes of course.

They all began to lift my body, then carried my body, following their Lieutenant's orders as they hurried along the streets of Soul Society.

I waited for quite a long time. I couldn't see beyond the officers heads, so I was quite bored. What sparked my interest five minutes later, was a Hell Butterfly that soared over to land on Renji finger. Another minute went pass, then he said out loud, "I want you guys to bring the prisoner to our division and inform the Captain as soon as you guys see him!"

A voice asked, "Where are you going?"

Pineapple said grimly, "I have to go fight." He saluted to his fellow companions, (Well, I think he did. I couldn't really see well) "Wish me luck!" He shunpoed off.

After a brief pause, my 'escorts' started moving agaihn, some of them holding conversations, some of them just silent.

Then one of them asked me, "Why didn't you want to fight us?"

I couldn't shrug, so I said, "Eh, just infected with Sloth." I didn't expect the reaction. If I did, I would never had said what I had said. But, then again, I would be glad of what I did later.

They instantly and spontaneously dropped me in one go, and I hit the ground with a loud thud. I groaned in pain, and yelled at them, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

One of them pointed at me shakilly, "She is contagious! With Sloth! Please! Have mercy and don't spread it to us!" The others cowered behind him.

I started to raise an eyebrow, but couldn't. I was paralysed. Then I realised that my eyebrow was already like that. I must've had it like that when they put the Bakudo on me.

I said, "What do you-?" I stoppped. Then thought about it for a little.

_'I could actually use this to my advantage...'_

_'Just say that if they want to not get it, they have to take you to Rukia.'_

_'Thats what I was thinking.'_

_'Then go on!'_

_'Going!'_

I managed to look at them out of the corner of my eye, and chuckled very darkly and evilly, that even made the officers hairs on the back of their neck prickle. I said sinisterly, "Heh heh, you all have already caught it! Bwahahaha!"

_That _had an instant reaction. Nearly all of them started wailing or crying, and some stared blankly into space. One of them begged, on their knees and all (literally) "Please! Do you have any cure?!"

I replied nochalantly, "Oh, maybe..." If I could have been able to move, then I would have inspected my fingernails.

Another one stopped wailing and pleaded, "We'll do anything! Just cure it somehow!"

I smirked, "Well, to get rid of it.... you have to... do the Sloth's representitive... which is me, of course... ten good deeds!" I dramatically announced.

Another officer said, "Right! What do you wish!"

I said, having planned this earlier, "Take the Bakudo off me!"

A female rushed forward. I recognized her as the one who put the Kido on me the first place. She waved a hand, and red light instantly rose off me, and I was able to move again. The officer joined her own group again. My zanpakutou commented, _'One deed done.'_

After a few minutes of stretching I turned to them again. I deliberated a bit, then said, "From now and forever, as long as you live, you must call me..." I struck a thinking pose, "My Lady! Yup! That right, My Lady!" I grinned cheekily. I had always wanted to be called that. **(A/N: Sorry! Just thinking of a way to have use of all the 'deed's. And, I apoligize for the lack of... well, intelligence Bykuya's Squad Officers has, but you'll find out soon enough why XD Sorry again about that!)**

They all bowed simutaneously, "Yes, My Lady."

_'That was quite a riduculous favour to ask but... It is amusing. Two deeds done.'_

I was about to go on all fours, laughing my head off. After all, this was kinda stupid wasn't it? To think I was a Goddess... I stifled another giggle, and managed to keep a straight face as I said to them, "One of you must guide me to where Kuchiki Rukia is held."

They all glanced at each other. I was beggining to think that they all doubted they had 'Sloth', but they proved me wrong by one of them standing forward and raising a hand. "I will."

I cocked my head, "What's your name and... what was it called again?"

_'Seat. I'm thinking he is a seated officer.'_

I nodded, "Name and seat?"

She saluted me, "Shirogane Mihane, and the Ninth Seat of the Sixth Division! ... My Lady!" She hastilly added.

I nodded again, but slowly, _'I should be able to take her on if she turns on me...'_

_'Your too confident.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Right'_

I said, "Okay then, Ninth Seat! Take me to Kuchiki Rukia's prison!"

She stuttered, "Yes, My Lady."

I said to the others, "Go on, scurry off! And do not tell anyone that you have found me. Especially your Captain." They all nodded frantically, bowed, then took off.

_'Five deeds done.'_

_'How did that happen?'_

_'Third Deed: you told her to tell you her name and seat. Fourth Deed: You told her to lead you to where Rukia is being held. Fifth Deed: You told the others to scurry off. Wait... Sixth Deed: You ordered them not to tell anyone what you have done.'_

_'I see... Wait, WHAT?! Four deeds left?!'_

_'Well, you did waste one on telling them to call you 'My Lady''_

_'Oh shoosh!'_

Shirogane asked me nervously, "Shall we go?"

I nodded, and she took on in a northerly direction.

_'Be wary, Arika. This may all be a trick created by them. And you know how crafty that Kuchiki is. Why shouldn't his Squad be like him?"_

_'I know, Chaos. Keep an eye out for any games.' _My eyes flashed to Shirogane's back. _'And especially don't let your guard down.'_

* * *

I suck at writing stories and all those plots, I admit that. I haven't watched Bleach anime or read Bleach manga concerning on how the Sixth Division acts. Forgive me for not following how their personalities really work, and how Byakuya really acts like.

My weakness really is keeping people in character, and try to bear with me on this please!

And I thank these people for their awsome reviews:

**ArikarinUchiha, **_DarkxXxFlames, _Kim, **Cat, **_XxTreacherous EnvyxX, _MidoriRikuVirva, **Kurama'slilAngel, **_redcristal, _Bleach4ever, **Draco MalfoyGirl 16, **_E, _Shadow Crystal Sage,** I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010, **_ApatthyxVampire, _akronan, **hisanachan, **_Hoshi, _Noriko,** Sunrise**_, and Akiwara-XX-Blood_


	13. Problems

_Shirogane asked me nervously, "Shall we go?"_

_I nodded, and she took on in a northerly direction._

After about five minutes of walking in what I thought was random circles, I asked the girl impatiently "Are we there yet?"

She didn't turn around, but instead answered, "No, My Lady. We will be there soon."

I snorted, "This place is bigger than I thought." I muttered. It was true, I had thought that the place where the shinigami's lived was going to be a rather small place, like a small town or something. But that was waaay past the right assumption.

I shook my head and looked around, a bit bored. Walls, walls, walls, doors, windows, paths.... anything interesting? I mean, no birds? Wait, theres a bird! A huge, big, black one that had a human body, arms that weilded a shiny sword and was jumping from roof to roof, as if following me... Wait a minute!

I stopped short, and drew my zanpakutou. Shirogane unsheathed her blade, spun around and instantly had me at her mercy by putting her weapon at my throat.

Whoops, I phrased that wrong. She didn't have me at her mercy, I had jumped back out of her reach. But I could have saved my breath. Dozens of shinigamis, coming out of nowhere, already had me trapped within a tight circle.

I sighed. "Ahhh, this Division is as crafty as their Captain." I began to sheath my zanpakutou, but her voice halted me.

_'OI! At least _try _to fight them!'_

_'Ehhh? You expect me to take all of them on?!'_

_'Well, duh!'_

_'What would you have done in my place?'_

_'I would have fought without giving up!'_

_'No, seriously.'_

_'... I would have ran as fast as I could...'_

_'See? Is it not so hard to tell the truth?'_

_'Is it so hard to _not _do what I would have done?'_

_'True, true...'_

_'Chop, chop!'_

I jolted into action, and kicked a shinigami behind me in the shins. He cried out in pain, and hopped on the spot.

_'That guy should have more discipline than that...'_

I jumped onto the wounded person's back, then from there leaped onto the roof, and began running.

_'What do you expect: it's Byakuya's Division!'_

After around ten minutes of sprinting back the way I had come, I paused in my stride and glanced behind me. Good, no one was following me.

I dragged a few deep breaths into my lungs until my heartbeat slowed down a little. I coughed, and Chaos asked, _'Why are you so puffed out?'_

_'I thought zanapkutou's were supposed to know everything about their weilder?'_

_'I don't know about this...'_

_'Hn.'_

_'So what is it?'_

_'It's something called Athsma..._

_'What does that do?'_

_'It's a lung problem. I only had it when I was younger. I couldn't breath at all, and I had to have machines help me do it.'_

_'It effects you even in shinigami form? That's impossible.'_

_'I had thought that as well. I thought that I could run for hours while undead. I guess I had it wrong, since the athsma has been mild after a few years.'_

_'So you can't...'_

I cut her off, _'We have to hurry up.'_

I began to walk briskly again, and my zanpakutou's voice sounded in mind once again, but weirldy quiet, _'I thought so.'_

I didn't answer, but she continued anyways, _'You can't use shunpo.'_

* * *

**Ahh, is this chapter too short? Sorry if it is, I just don't know how to continue on. Any ideas? **

**Uhm, I don't know much about athsma, but I have put a major flaw in Akira's character. She can't use shunpo, and it's because of the athsma she had when she was younger, and it also somehow affects her shinigami form ;). PLEASE don't ask me how, I don't know how to explain it.**

**Sorry for the long wait as well, I had a LARGE writer's block =)**

**Please review, and thanks to all the reviewers who have! Thank you sooo much!**


End file.
